ETVKK (TV channel)
El TV Kadsre Kids '('ETVKK) is an El Kadsreian free-to-air children's television channel operated by El TV Kadsre Television Network. It was launched on February 11, 1998, as a spin-off from the El TV Kadsre's children's program block of the same name, ETVKK broadcasts for 24 hours-per-day on Freeview, cable, IPTV and digital satellite, and previously aired for sixteen hours-per-day from 5:00 a.m. to 10:00 p.m.. ETVKK is primarily aimed at viewers 6 to 17 years old; a sister channel known as ETVKPS serves a younger audience. ETVKK was named Channel of the Year at the Children's EKAFTA awards in November 2012 and 2016. History The channel was launched on February 11, 1998, with initial presenters Lillie Pemberton and JP Reeve. Between 1998 and 2003, ETVKK began reairing older episodes of the Mr. Driller anime (mainly random ones from 1986 to 1995). ETVKK also gained traction by airing youth-oriented sports shows from the WWF, WCW, and the USHRA Monster Jam. On February 11th, 2011, much of ETVKK's preschool shows moved to ETVKPS after that channel launched. Since Mia de Jesus became the two channels' head, she has been gradually trying to merge the two channels. On August 31st, 2016, El TV Kadsre reveals a new set of ETVKK logos. The channel was rebranded to the new logo on October 2nd in that year. On November 26, 2017, ETVKK stopped using kaleidoscope promos. Box promos serve as their replacement. On January 1, 2018, a new graphics package debuted, produced at Grupo 7-4-8 in Puerto Chango. On February 2, 2018, after Mia de Jesus was appointed the head of ETVKK and ETVKPS, she had ETVKK and ETVKPS converted to 24-hour and 16-hour channels respectively. At 10:00pm, ETVKK airs a mix of teen-oriented and youth-oriented shows such as My Hero Academia, Modern Family, Technic Heroes, Braceface, Sabrina: The Teenage Witch, Pelswick, Street Hawk, Malcolm in The Middle, Sabrina: The Animated Series, Sabrina's Secret Life, The New Archies, Out There, Brian Jacques' Redwall, and My Babysitter's a Vampire, and repeats of other episodes of ETVKK shows. A plan to have both channels air for 16 hours a day failed due to lack of interest from ETVKK's viewers, especially on the official ETVKK fan forum Yoko's Room. On March 15, 2018, ETVKK's first TV musical, Timothy Goes to School: The Musical, was broadcast live on the network. The musical, directed by Pasi Peure, starred Jedidiah Weasn as Timothy and Ayzere Niyazova as Yoko. Also starring was Christopher Von Meyer as Claude, Giada Torres Kaufman as Grace, Venus Olajumoke as Doris, Kelly Sanchez as Juanita, Brandon Kane and Deven Elliott as The Franks, and Rob Oaks as Charles. April Kaufman played Mrs. Jenkins and Thomas O'Shaughnessy-Williams played Henry. On October 2018, ETVKK's mascot is well-known Netherlands creation Loeki de Leeuw. Hosts The channel tapes segments and records live at El TV Kadsre Television Centre. Current * JP Reeve (1998-present) * Sapphire (2018-present) * Jamie Jamee Stephens (2013-present) * Marky G. (2010-present) * Denny Joe (2003-present) * Ji Chang (2015-present) Former * Lillie Pemberton (1998-2005, retired from the television industry for undisclosed reasons) * Jackie Clarcher de la Vil (2008-2017, left for personal reasons) Current programs ETVKK's programming is similar to that of the Disney Channel, Nickelodeon, Australian TV channel ABC Me, British TV channel CBBC,, Middle East TV channels MBC 3, Spacetoon, and Canadian TV channels Teletoon and YTV, as it consists of a variety programming from several distributors, some of it being reruns of programmes that are no longer high in demand. Unlike Nickelodeon, Disney Channel, ABC Me, CBBC, ATS Kids, MBC 3, Spacetoon, Teletoon, YTV, however, the channel also airs Animax, Netflix, YouTube Premium, Disney XD, Fox Sports, WWE, TheMonsterBlog.com, Animal Planet, and Rooster Teeth programming. Original programs * Squirt El Kadsre (1998-present) * Blue Peter El Kadsre (1998-present) * What Now (1998-present) * Good Game: Spawn Point El Kadsre (2011-present) * SkitsZone (2012-present) * Newsround El Kadsre (1998-present) * Technic Heroes (1998-present) * Double Dare El Kadsre (2000-2006, 2017-present) * Nick Arcade El Kadsre (2000-2004, 2016-present) (also aired on Nickelodeon) * WMAC Masters El Kadsre (1999-present) * Japanizi: Going, Going, Gong! El Kadsre (2015-present) * Onmyoji: The Animated Series (2018-present) * Jep! El Kadsre (2000-present) * Jamie's Got Tentacles! (2012-present) * Fanimals (2018-present) * Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes (2018-present) * Warrior Cats (2007-present) Live-action programs * DanTDM Creates a Big Scene (2017-present) * The Next Step (2013-present) * Deadly 60 (2010-present) * Stuck in The Middle (2016-present) * Mech-X4 (2017-present) * Lost & Found Music Studios (2016-present) * Make It Pop (2016-present) (Also aired on Teen TV) * Eve (2015-present) * So Awkward (2015-present) * Dino Dan (2010-present) * Wolfblood (2013-present) * Kamen Rider Build (2017-present) * Phoenix Drop High (2016-present) * Hank Zipzer (2014-present) * Hyperlinked (2017-present) * Heartland (2008-present) * Finding Stuff Out (2013-present) * Degrassi: Next Class (2016-present) * Kirby Buckets (2015-present) * AwesomenessTV (2015-present) * Nowhere Boys (2014-present) * Bear Grylls Survival School (2016-present) * Backstage (2016-present) * Monster Jam (2000-present) * Soy Luna (2016-present) * Andi Mack (2017-present) * Ultra Nova (2017-present) * Falcon Claw University (2017-present) * The Stanley Dynamic (2016-present) * Hunter Street (2017-present) * The Friends Back in Time (2017-present) * Raven's Home (2017-present) * Modern Family (2015-present) * A Series of Unfortunate Events (2017-present) * Odd Squad (2018-present) * Malcolm in The Middle (2018-present) * I Am Frankie (2018-present) * Lip Sync Battle Shorties (2017-present) * Street Hawk (2018-present) * Power Rangers Ninja Steel (2017-present) * Bizaardvark (2016-present) * Riverdale (2018-present) * Doctor Who (2012-present) * Home and Away (2018-present) (also aired on El TV Kadsre 1) * The Cul-de-Sac (2016-present) * Star Falls (2018-present) * Kamen Rider Zi-O (2018-present) * Ultraman Geed (2018-present) * Mystery Science Theater 3000 (2018-present) * Young Shledon (2018-present) Animated programs * The Loud House (2016-present) * Trollhunters (2017-present) * Star vs. The Forces of Evil (2015-present) * World of Winx (2017-present) * Legend Quest (2017-present) * The ZhuZhus (2017-present) * King of Atlantis (2017-present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2017-present) * Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016-present) * Supernoobs (2016-present) * Adventure Time (2010-present) * Rick the Robot (1999-present) * Danger Mouse (2016-present) * RWBY Chibi (2016-present) * Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (2016-present) * Arthur (2000-present) * The Mouse Trapz Show (2013-present) * Zak Storm (2017-present) * Wild Kratts (2012-present) * Chuck's Choice (2017-present) * Super 4 (2014-present) * Thomas & Friends (1998-present) (Also aired on ETVKPS) * Guardians of The Galaxy (2016-present) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2011-present) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series (2017-present) * PINY Institute of New York (2017-present) * Lego Nexo Knights (2016-present) * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (2011-present) * Buzz Bumble (2015-present) * Too Loud (2017-present) * Slugterra (2013-present) * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2017-present) * Fruit Ninja: Frenzy Force (2017-present) * DanTDM Creates a Big Scene (2017-present) * Battle For B.F.D.I (2017-present) * Camp Lakebottom (2013-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-present) * RWBY (2013-present) * Marvel's Avengers Assemble (2013-present) * Star Wars Rebels (2015-present) * Talking Tom and Friends (2016-present) * Lolirock (2016-present) * Atomic Puppet (2016-present) * The Deep (2016-present) * Mighty Magiswords (2017-present) * Dominique and Evelyn (2014-present) * The Rock Band Girls (2016-present) * ToonMarty (2017-present) * The Heathcliff & Riff-Raff Show (2016-present) * Ashley and the Cool Kidz (2017-present) * Mysticons (2017-present) * The Magic School Bus Rides Again (2017-present) * 3 Amigonauts (2017-present) * Bunnicula (2017-present) * Skylanders Academy (2017-present) * Wishfart (2017-present) * Hotel Transylvania: The Series (2017-present) * Bravest Warriors (2012-2014, 2017-present) * Danger & Eggs (2018-present) * Niko and the Sword of Light (2018-present) * Frankie and the Malachi Tyrus (2018-present) * SciGirls (2018-present) * Sagwa on the Go! (2018-present) * Spirit Riding Free (2018-present) * Ally and The Seashells (2017-present) * Big Hero 6: The Series (2018-present) * Ray Eilo: The Series (2018-present) * Unikitty! (2018-present) * The Snack World (2018-present) * The Bagel and Becky Show (2018-present) * George of The Jungle (season 2) (2016-present) * Fred's Head (2018-present) * Marvel Spider-Man (2018-present) * New Looney Tunes (2018-present) * Tupu (2018-present) * Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville (2017-present) * Total Drama DramaRama (2018-present) * Go Away Unicorn (2018-present) * My Name's Vivian (2017-present) * Wong Ton and Ting Ting's Many Adventures (2018-present) Anime programs * Kirakira PreCure a la Mode (2018-present) * The Drillimation Series (1998-present) (Airs current episodes since 1998, older episodes available for streaming online) * Sailor Moon (2016-present) (Viz Media dub) * Pokemon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures (2018-present) * Doraemon (1998-present) (Also aired on Banushen Television) * Love Live! (2016-present) (Funimation dub) * Yo-kai Watch (2015-present) * Kemono Friends (2017-present) * Tokyo Mew Mew (2006-2008, 2016-present) (4Kids dub) * My Hero Academia (2017-present) * Sailor Moon Crystal (2017-present) * Kenomo Friends (2018-present) * Little Witch Academia (2017-present) * Himouto! Umaru-chan (2016-present) * Show by Rock!! (2017-present) * Hello!! Kinmoza (2018-present) * K-On! (2017-present) * Urusei Yatsura (2017-present) (Nippol dub) (also aired on BTV Me, previously aired on Banushen Television) * Sherlock Hound (2018-present) * The Return of Floral Magician Mary Bell (2018-present) * Math Blaster: Math Stars (2018-present) * Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX (2018-present) * Charlotte (2018-present) (formerly aired El TV Kadsre 3) * Sword Art Online (2014, 2018-present) * Sword Art Online II (2016, 2018-present) * Sherlock Hound Returns (2018-present) * Cocotama (2019-present) (also aired on BTV Me) Music * Project Juice (2011-present) * The ETVKK Popshow (1998-present) * ETVKK Rockz (1998-2004, 2018-present) * The Voice of Mix to Life (2017-present) * Rage (2018-present) (also aired on El TV Kadsre 1, El TV Kadsre 3, El TV Kadsre 5 and El TV Kadsre Japanese) * Animax Musix (2018-present) (also aired on El TV Kadsre Japanese) * Self Radio Daily Hit List (2018-present) (also aired on El TV Kadsre 3) Events * ETVKK Awards (1999-present) * Nickelodeon El Kadsre Kids' Choice Awards (2002-present) * Junior Eurovision Song Contest (2004-present) * Monster Jam World Finals (2000-present) * Radio Disney Music Awards (2001-present) * WWE WrestleMania (1998-present) Others * After School Club (2013-present) * Ginx The First Hour (2014-present) * ETVKK Live (2011-present) * ETVKK Weekend Live (2013-present) Re-aired programming * Yin Yang Yo! (2007-present) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2005-2007, 2017-present) * Planet Sketch (2006-present) * A Town Called Panic (2005-present) * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2005-2008, 2017-present) * The Real O'Neals (2016-present) * Chucklevision (1998-2009, 2017-present) * LazyTown Action Time (2015-present) * LazyTown Extra (2013-present) * LazyTown (2004-present) * The Powerpuff Girls series (1999-2005, 2017-present) * The Magic School Bus (1998-2002, 2016-present) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2002-2004, 2007-present) * DragonflyTV (2013-present) (Episodes from Seasons 1-4 are the Telco Productions syndicated prints while episodes from Seasons 5-7 are the original PBS prints) * Pelswick (2005-2010, 2018-present) * Dragon Tales (2001-2011, 2015-present) (also aired on ETVKPS) * Wishbone (2000-2007, 2016-present) * Growing Up Creepie (2007-2010, 2017-present) (also aired on Fly TV and Neverland) * The Aquabats! Super Show (2012-2014, 2017-present) * Mako Mermaids (2013-2015, 2018-present) * Jem (2000-2004, 2018-present) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (2004-2007, 2018-present) * Totally Spies! (2002-2010, 2018-present) * Braceface (2002-2007, 2018-present) * Wayside (2007-2009, 2018-present) * Timothy Goes to School (2002-2008, 2009-2015, 2017-present) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2007-2011, 2018-present) * Maya & Miguel (2005-2008, 2018-present) * Ruby Gloom (2007-2009, 2015-present) * My Life Me (2012-present) * Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? (2004-2008, 2018-present) * Making Fiends (2009-present) * Cooking Idol Ai! Mai! Main! (2010-present) * Dexter's Laboratory (1998-2006, 2018-present) * Jimmy Two-Shoes (2009-present) * Trolls of Troy (2018-present) * Lucky Fred (2013-present) * The Raccoons (2000-present) * Clay Kids (2014-present) * Le Piaf (1998-present) (formerly aired on Vlokozu Television and El TV Kadsre 1) Upcoming programming * Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online (2019) * Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXZ (2019) * Robot Girls Z (December 2018) * Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card (December 2018) * Dot (2019) * Paw Patrol (2019; first-run, second-run on ETVKPS) * HUGtto! Pretty Cure (2019) * Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel (2019) * Power Rangers Beast Morphers (2019) * Sesame Street (2019; returning as first-run, second-run on ETVKPS) * Horseland (2019; returning as reruns) * Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2019; returning as reruns) * Angel's Friends (2019) * Ultraman R/B (2019) * Magic x Warrior Magic Witch Pures (2019) * Aikatsu! (2019) * Little Busters (2019) Former programming Original programs * The Next Star El Kadsre (2011-2014) * Rollercoaster El Kadsre (2005-2010) * Touhou Project: The Animated Series (1999-2001) * Monster Raiders (2012-2014) * Super Trains (2009-2016) * Gumball (1998-2005) * Joy To The World (2016-2017) Live-action programs * The Killan Curse (2006-2009) * Sadie J (2011-2013) * The Latest Buzz (2007-2010) * The Wannabes (2010-2014) * My Babysitter's a Vampire (2012-2013) * Incredible Crew (2013) * Level Up (2013-2014) * Tower Prep (2011-2012) * H2O: Just Add Water (2006-2010) * Cake (2007) * Dance Revolution (2007-2008) * The Next Star (2008-2014) * R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour (2011-2015) * Horrible Histories (2009-2014) * Flight 29 Down (2006-2008) * The Saddle Club (2001-2009) * Girl vs. Boy (2012-2015) * The Tribe (1999-2003) * Degrassi: The Next Generation (2002-2016) * Really Me (2011-2013) * Richie Rich (2016-2017) * My Parents Are Aliens (2000-2007) * MyStreet (2015-2016) * MyStreet: Love~Love Paradise (2016) * MyStreet: Lover's Lane (2016) * MyStreet: Emerald Secret (2017) * MyStreet: Starlight (2017) * Little Lunch (2016-2017) * Paradise Run Vicnora (2016) * Outriders (2009) * Life with Derek (2006-2011) * Mortified (2007-2009) * Kamen Rider Kuuga (2000-2001) * Kamen Rider Agito (2001-2002) * Kamen Rider Ryuki (2002-2003) * Kamen Rider 555 (2003-2004) * Kamen Rider Blade (2004-2005) * Kamen Rider Hibiki (2005-2006) * Kamen Rider Kabuto (2006-2007) * Kamen Rider Den-O (2007-2008) * Kamen Rider Kiva (2008-2009) * Kamen Rider Decade (2009) * Kamen Rider W (2009-2010) * Kamen Rider OOO (2010-2011) * Kamen Rider Fourze (2011-2012) * Kamen Rider Wizard (2012-2013) * Kamen Rider Gaim (2013-2014) * Kamen Rider Drive (2014-2015) * Kamen Rider Ghost (2015-2016) * Kamen Rider Amazons (2016-2017) * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (2016-2017) * Heartbreak High (1998-2003) * The Amazing Extraordinary Friends (2007-2011) * Dani's Castle (2013-2015) * Reservoir Hill (2010, 2016) * Jandals Away (2006) * Sesame Street (1998-2011) (moved to ETVKPS, to return first-run in 2019) * Goosebumps (1998-2005) * 18 to Life (2012-2013) * Freaky (2003) * WCW Monday Nitro (1998-2001) * WCW Thunder (1998-2001) * WWE Superstars (2009-2016) * WWE Velocity (2002-2006) * WWF LiveWire (1999-2001) * WWF Jakked and Metal (1999-2002) * WWF Shotgun Saturday Night (2000) Animated programs * 6teen (2012-2017) * Littlest Pet Shop (2013-2016) * Codename: Kids Next Door (2011-2017) * Stoked (2009-2013) * H2O: Mermaid Adventures (2016) * Horseland (2007-2009) * Trollz (2005-2006) * Sabrina: The Animated Series (2000-2001) * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch (2015-2016) * Archie's Weird Mysteries (2000-2001) * Dan vs. (2011-2013) * Game Over (2005) * Total Drama Island (2008) * Total Drama Action (2009) * Total Drama World Tour (2010) * Total Drama Revenge of the Island (2012) * Total Drama All-Stars and Pahkitew Island (2013) * Edgar & Ellen (2008-2009) * Regular Show (2011-2017) * W.I.T.C.H. (2005-2007, 2015-2017) * Fangbone! (2016-2017) * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004-2007) * Catscratch (2006-2009) * Transformers: Prime (2011-2014) * World of Quest (2009-2010) * Iggy Arbuckle (2008-2011) * Captain Flamingo (2007-2011) * Shuriken School (2007-2009) * Widget (1998-2001) * Max & Ruby (2005-2011) (moved to ETVKPS, previously aired on Eight) * Gravity Falls (2013-2017) * Winx Club (2004-2015) * Pearlie (2010-2012) * Pippi Longstocking (1998-2004) (moved on RGN for Kids) * Princess Sissi (2000-2005) * Grojband (2014-2017) * Atomic Betty (2004-2010) * Teamo Supremo (2006-2011) * Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy (2000-2012) * Danger Mouse (1981 series) (1999-2007) * Count Duckula (2002-2008) * The Buzz on Maggie (2017-2018) * PopPixie (2011) * Lilo & Sitich: The Series (2004-2006) * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (2006-2010) Anime programs * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008-2009) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestoria (2009-2010) * Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010-2011) * Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (2011-2012) * Pretty Cure (2004-2007) * Yes PreCure 5 (2007-2009) * Fresh Pretty Cure! (2009-2010) * HeartCatch PreCure! (2010-2011) * Suite PreCure (2011-2012) * Glitter Force Doki Doki (2013-2014) * Digimon Data Squad (2007-2008) * Digimon Fusion (2013-2015) * HappinessCharge PreCure! (2014-2015) * Go! Princess PreCure (2015-2016) * Glitter Force (2016-2017) * Maho Girls PreCure! (2017-2018) * Cardcaptors (2001-2002) * Fruits Basket (2005) * MegaMan NT Warrior (2005-2006) * Super Gals! (2015-2017) * Power Stone (2006-2007) * Magical DoReMi (2008-2012) * Mermaid Melody (2009-2011) * Sonic X (2004-2005) * Spider Riders (2006-2007) * Vampire Knight (2011, 2015) * Kamisama Kiss (2015-2016) * Hunter x Hunter (2005-2016) * Powerpuff Girls Z (2016-2017) * Shugo Chara! (2010-2014) Music * Top of The Pops UK (1998-2006) * Top of The Pops El Kadsre (2004) Others * Cybernet (1998-2010) * Splatalot! (2011-2013) International carriage * - Due to Seahaus' proximity to and , it is carried on some cable and satellite providers, including Xfinity systems in and . Category:El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Fictional television channels Category:1998 Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:TV channels Category:ETVKK Category:Television Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 1998 Category:Kids television networks Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:1990s Category:1990s establishments Category:1998 establishments